The Jessica Hartgrove Series: Zeo An Alternate Scenario
by hollytiger
Summary: Book 2 of the Alternate Scenario version of the Jessica Hartgrove Series. Read Book 1 first before you read this. Picks up where MMPR ended. The Command Center has been destroyed by Rita and Zedd and the Zeo Crystal stolen. Is this the end of the Power Rangers or a new beginning?
1. A Zeo Beginning

**The Jessica Hartgrove Series: Zeo An Alternate Scenario**  
by  
hollytiger  
_Summary: Book 2 of the Alternate Scenario version of the Jessica Hartgrove Series. Read Book 1 first before you read this. Picks up where MMPR ended. The Command Center has been destroyed by Rita and Zedd and the Zeo Crystal stolen. Is this the end of the Power Rangers or a new beginning?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban does._

**Chapter One: A Zeo Beginning**

The rangers were still in disbelief as they ran towards the rubble of the Command Center. Jessica sat down on a piece of rubble with Lexie, who had been uninjured after the rangers had been teleported out of the now destroyed Command Center.

"Man, I hope Alpha and Zordon survived," said Tommy as the rangers surveyed the damage.

"I thought the Command Center was the one safe place that Rita and Zedd could never touch," said Kat.

"Now look at it," said Adam.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" cried Rocky.

"I just wish I knew what," said Jessica. The group continued on through the rubble.

* * *

Up on the moon, Rita, Zedd and their band of monsters were celebrating.

"Whoohoo! No more Power Rangers! No more Power Rangers!" sang Rita as they danced around in the Chamber.

"No more Power Rangers!" parroted Zedd. "With the Power Rangers finally out of the picture, the galazy shall be ours at last!" Zedd twirled Rita around.

Finster came darting in.

"I'm sorry my Queen, I hate to interrupt your celebration," started Finster.

"Then don't!" interrupted Rita.

"But there really is something you must see!" continued Finster.

"Not now!" cried Rita. "I'm having too much fun!"

Before Rita and Zedd could continue to celebrate, there was a loud rumble, causing the moon to violently shake.

"WHOA!" cried the occupants of the Moon Palace as they all fell over.

"What's going on?" asked Rita.

"That's what I was trying to tell you my queen!" cried Finster.

"Hmm, better take a look," said Rita, heading over to the Repulsascope.

"Out of my way fool," said Zedd, pushing Squat and Finster out of the way. "Well?"

"Zeddy...I think we're in trouble!" said Rita frightened as she pulled away from the telescope.

* * *

"Man, look at this mess," said Rocky.

"Yeah, it's been totally wiped off the map," said Tommy.

"There's nothing left," said Tanya. "It's all rubble."

Just then, something caught Adam's eye and he got up.

"Adam, what is it?" asked Jill.

"Do you see what I see?" asked Adam as he pointed to a glowing light in the rubble.

"Impossible!" cried Jessica, standing up.

"It can't be!" added Rocky.

"Crystal! Crystal!" said Lexie. Everyone stared at Lexie as she pointed at the light and the group rushed over to the rubble surrounding the light. The group started digging and moments later, the group stood in awe as Billy held up the Zeo Crystal.

"It is! It's the Zeo Crystal!" cried Tommy. "It's all there."

"This is incredible," said Kat.

"Rito and Goldar must have dropped it in the explosion," said Jill. "I can't believe it survived the blast."

"But does it still have it's power?" asked Kat.

"Whoa!" chorused the group as the Zeo Crystal flashed and glowed.

"I think it heard you," said Rocky to Kat jokingly.

"Billy, you better not hold on to it," said Jessica. "Who knows what the blast did to the crystal."

Tommy nodded and laid the Zeo Crystal down on the ground. Before the others could react, the crystal planted their feet down to the ground and the ground began to sink.

"Well I think we're about to find out!" exclaimed Tanya and the ground collapsed beneath them.

"MOMMY!" cried Lexie as Jessica clung tight to her. "Mommy I scared!"

"Hang on baby, it will be okay!" said Jessica.

Up on the Moon, Rita and Zedd and their gaggle of monsters were evacuating the Moon Palace. The Machine Empire was invading the Moon.

"Let's get out of here Zeddy!" cried Rita as the group piled into Serpentera.

"And where just precisely do you suggest we go?" asked Zedd.

"I know! My father's!" cried Rita.

"What about Rito and Goldar?" asked Baboo.

"Forget those insufferable dingledorks!" cried Rita. "They failed me!"

Up in the rotating gears of the Machine Empire, King Mondo and Queen Machina laughed as they watched Rita and Zedd run for their lives.

"Look at them run darling," said Queen Machina. "This is even more fun than the gyroscope!"

"Rita and Zedd will soon be gone forever!" said King Mondo. "Then you and I shall claim our rightful thrones. With nothing to stand in our way, the Machine Empire will be unstoppable!"

* * *

Back on Earth, the eight teens and Lexie were still trapped in the crystal's prison as the ground continued to slowly sink.

"Is it ever going to stop?" asked Jill.

"I don't know what's causing it," said Billy. "We must have activated something when I put it on the ground."

"We're sinking more!" cried Rocky.

"Let's bail out of here!" cried Adam.

"We can't move!" cried Kat. Lexie was still sobbing hysterically into Jessica's chest. Rocky grabbed Jessica by the waist and held them close as the ground finally gave way. Everyone screamed as they fell down into the earth. Up on the surface, the Command Center's foundation started to resettle. The group came crashing down on top of boxes and mats.

"Ooomph!" cried Jessica. "Lexie, are you okay, Sweetheart?"

"Yes," said Lexie. Jessica sighed in relief as she and Rocky hugged Lexie.

"Is everyone else okay?" asked Rocky.

"I think so," said Tanya. "Where are we?"

"Looks like one of the Command Center's sub-basements," said Jill.

"It is," said Jessica. "It's the lower chamber of the Command Center."

There was a loud bang and the group turned in fright.

"What was that?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know," said Billy.

"Let's follow it," said Jessica. "Stay together."

The group walked down the hall of the lower chamber while unbeknownst to them up on the surface, the Command Center was starting to take its original form again. As the group continued to navigate the halls, Jessica heard a voice above.

"Reestablish communication with beta pathways..." said the voice.

"You guys, did you hear that?" asked Jessica.

"Serial ports enabled..." said the voice again.

"Alpha! Alpha!" cried Lexie.

"Lexie's right, that sounded like Alpha," said Rocky.

"AI YI YI YI YI!"

"Now that REALLY sounds like Alpha!" said Tommy excitedly as the group grinned in excitement.

There was an explosion and the group screamed as some debris fell on them.

"Everyone okay?" asked Tommy.

"The foundation must be resettling," said Billy. "Let's just hope it was nothing."

"Rangers," came Alpha's voice, "please step through the vortex."

"The vortex?" asked Adam. The group continued around the corner and the group came to a stop as they saw a door with the lightning bolt insignia open to reveal a swirling green vortex.

"Whoa," said Jill.

Tommy stepped forward, reaching out to put a hand through it.

"Tommy," started Billy, "be careful." Tommy nodded and put his hand in the vortex as everyone drew in a breath. They breathed a deep sigh of relief as nothing happened to Tommy and he pulled his hand back out.

"How does it feel?" asked Tanya.

"It feels kinda cool," said Tommy.

"Rangers, please step into the vortex," came Alpha's voice again. Tommy looked at the others and he stepped into the vortex. Kat and Tanya held hands and stepped into together. Billy and Adam followed suit, and the twins stepped in together with Lexie. Rocky was unsure about the vortex as he rubbed his hands together and looked around, a bit uncertain. Before he knew it, Jessica had reappeared and Rocky let out a yelp as Jessica yanked him into the vortex, the doors slowly closing.

The vortex closed around the group and they appeared in a strange room.

"What is this place?" asked Tanya.

"Wow!" said Kat.

"It's the next generation in strategic command outposts," said Billy.

"It's the Command Center alright," said Jessica. "I've seen plans for this in the mainframe, but I didn't think it actually existed."

"Unreal," said Adam in awe.

"Hello Rangers," said Alpha and the group turned around. "Welcome home."

"Alpha! You're okay" cried Jill.

"I'm just fine," said Alpha as the rangers came over to hug him. "It takes more than a little implosion to keep me down! Heh heh, heh heh! And you;ll be happy to know that all systems are online!"

"Alpha, how did you," started Rocky, "I mean, where did this place come from?"

"The Power Chamber has always been here," said Alpha. "We knew there could come a time when the Command Center would become vulnerable to an attack."

"What about Dad?" asked Jessica. "Is he..."

"Ai yi yi! Don't even think it!" said Alpha. "Zordon is just fine!"

The group turned and watched as Zordon floated down into his energy tube.

"Dad!" cried Jill and Jessica

"Zordon!" cried the others.

"Welcome Rangers," said Zordon. "I'm glad you're all safe. How do you like our little surprise?"

"It's fantastic!" said Jessica.

"Alpha has been working on it for months," said Zordon. "I'm sorry we kept it from you, but we didn't want to worry you unnecessarily."

"I think we're just glad you both are alright," said Billy.

"Yeah," said Tommy.

"And Tanya, this must be quite a shock to you," continued Zordon. "I regret that you didn't have an easier time adjusting to your new surroundings."

"Well, it's a little different, I'll say that," said Tanya, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Although we have time to celebrate, time is of the esscence," said Zordon. "You must listen carefully what I'm about to tell you. At this very moment, a dark and evil force has descended upon our galaxy."

"Rita and Zedd?" asked Tanya.

"I only wish it were that simple," said Zordon. "I'm afraid this new threat is far more treacherous that Rita and Lord Zedd could ever hoped to be. Rangers, prepare yourselves for the Evil Machine Empire."

"Evil Machine empire?" asked Jessica.

"It's the one force that can prove to be unstoppable," said Zordon.

"I don't get it," said Adam.

"Who are they?" asked Kat.

"Where do they come from?" asked Rocky.

"And how come we've never heard of them before?" asked Billy.

"Rangers..." started Alpha/

"How can we fight them without our powers?" asked Tommy.

"Do Jill, Billy and I still even have powers?" asked Jessica.

"Rangers!" said Alpha again.

"What about Rita and Zedd?" asked Adam.

"Why are they coming here?" asked Kat.

"What do they want with us?" asked Jill.

"What can we do?" asked Tommy. Just then, Tanya noticed that Alpha was overloading.

"Alpha what's wrong?" asked Tanya.

"Too many questions..."started Alpha as he jumped up and down shakily. "Must process all information..." Alpha shot sparks out of his head as he spoke gibberish.

"Sorry Alpha," said Jessica, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There's just so much we need to know."

"And so you shall, my daughter," said Zordon. "In time, I'll attempt to provide you with answers to all your questions, but beware. Do not underestimate the capabilities of the Machine King. These next few days may be the most perilous you have seen."

* * *

Little did Rita and Zedd know that Rito and Goldar had suffered from Amnesia and were wandering around Angel Grove. They had wandered up to the home of Bulk and knocked on the door of the garage Bulk and Skull had screamed at the site of the two and ran around screaming. Eventually the two realized Goldar and Rito were not a threat and put the two to work.

Back at the Power Chamber, the Rangers looked at the Viewing Console.

"The time has come for you to familiarize yourselves with the latest threat to our galaxy," said Zordon. "This is King Mondo, the Machine King, supreme ruler of the Machine Empire."

A large blue, metallic robot appeared on the screen.

"This is his wife, Queen Machina," continued Zordon. "They have broken away from the United Alliance of Evil and have set out to invade our galaxy."

"Great," said Jill. "Just what we need, more freakin machines."

"This is Prince Sprocket, heir to the Machine Empire Throne," continued Zordon as Mondo and Machina's son came on screen. "And these are Clank and Orbus, footmen to the throne. Together they make up the leadership of the Machine Empire. They will stop at nothing until they control the entire universe."

"I can't believe Rita and Zedd would put up with this," said Tommy as they stared at the screen.

"The Machine Empire is so powerful, even Rita and Lord Zedd have retreated, fearing for their very existence," said Alpha.

"Rita and Zedd gone?" asked Rocky.

"No way," said Jessica.

"This must be really bad for those two to run," added Kat.

"Your concern is understandable, Rangers," said Zordon. "The Empire is equipped with very efficient fighting machines."

"What are those things?" asked Tanya, pointing to the screen at several smaller machines.

"They are called Cogs," replied Zordon. "They are King Mondo's Highly Sophisticated Mechanized Fighting Robots. They have no fear, and must be completely dismantled to be destroyed."

"I don't get it Zordon, what do they want with us?' asked Tanya.

"Our solar system is the final link in a chain of galaxies already conquered by this evil empire," replied Zordon.

"So once they conquer us they'll have it all," said Billy. "No one will exist that can defeat them."

"That is correct Billy," stated Zordon. "Quite literally, the future of the universe rest in your hands."

* * *

Up in space, Rita and Zedd had escaped into Serpentera. The Tengas were snoozing as the giant robotic dragon flew through the depths of space.

"That sure was a good old castle," said Squat.

"Yes, I made some of my best monsters there," added Finster.

"I mourn for Clem," said Squat.

"Buck up Bucko," said Baboo as he handed Squat a towel to dry his eyes.

"And now we're on our way to live with Master Vile," said Finster as Squat aired out the dusty rag. "What a dreadful turn of events." Squat bawled.

"I've never been so humliated," said Zedd in his chair. "They haven't heard the last of me. I will be back one day to rule the galaxy with every bit of evil I posess. Mark my words!"

Back at the Power Chamber, the Rangers stared at Zordon after looking at the Machine Empire on screen.

"Zordon, I don't get it," said Rocky. "How are we supposed to defeat the Machine Empire if we don't have any powers?"

"Yeah, and do Jess and I still even have any control of our powers?" asked Jill.

"Yeah, the Power Coins disappeared when the device was destroyed in the implosion," said Jessica. "We had the original five power coins in the device ready in case the Zeo Crystal didn't work."

"While the majority of the Power Coins are gone forever, Jessica, Jill and Billy are still able to use their Power Coins. However, your recently completed quests provided a new energy source- one that would bring much greater powers than possible. Rangers, behold, the fully energized Zeo Crystal."

"Zordon, before you continue, there's something I want to say," said Billy.

"Yes Billy, I believe I know what it is," said Zordon.

"What's up Billy?" asked Tommy.

"As we all know, the Zeo Crystal has five subdivisions, which means there's only enough power for five rangers," said Billy. "And with the uncertainty that my power coin will work, I've decided to step down as a Ranger and use my knowledge here at the Power Chamber instead."

"But our power coins should work," said Jessica.

"That's because your and Jill's power coins were activated by your dad himself," said Billy. "Where as the original six power coins were activated by Ninjor thousands of years ago. Working with Alien Rangers made me realize something."

"What's that?" asked Rocky.

"My brains might be more useful here at the Power Chamber, than me fighting out in the field," said Billy. "That's why I'm giving you my crystal Tanya. Aisha would have wanted that to happen."

"Billy are you sure about this?" asked Tommy.

"Absolutely," said Billy. "This is the best thing for everybody."

"Billy, you've done so much for us," said Kat. Jessica nodded.

"Kat's right, Billy will prove much more useful in here than being a Ranger," said Jill. "An extra set of eyes and ear if you will."

"And if there is ever an emergency, I can still assume the Zeo Power," said Billy.

"Dad, what about Tigress and Apollo?" asked Jessica. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, what about the Shogun Zords?" asked Rocky. "Can we still use them?"

"The Shogun zords would not be able to withstand King Mondo's machine army," said Zordon. "However, with the new powers comes new zords. Jessica, Jill, your powers have also been upgraded. While your uniforms will still look the same as the original, because the Zeo Crystal is powering the Main Power Grid, your powers will be slightly more powerful due to the energy burst."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Jessica.

"No, not for the two of you," said Zordon. "Because of your Eltarian powers, the energy burst will only feel like a warmth is running through your bodies. As for Tigress and Apollo, they are both just fine."

Just then the alarms blared.

"What is it? What's that sound?" asked Tanya.

"What's going on?" asked Kat.

"Our sensors indicate that King Mondo is wasting no time," replied Zordon. "He has sent his fighters to the Earth's Outer Atmosphere to test the Earth's defense systems."

"We don't have much time," said Jessica.

Up in the Machine King's throne, Sprocket came barreling in the room.

"The quadrifighters report that the Planet Earth is defenseless and that Rita and Zedd are out of the picture!" said Sprocket.

"Excellent Sprocket!" said Mondo. "I knew you'd succeed when you put your mind to it."

"Yes!' cried Sprocket. "I'm the greatest! I should be King of Everything!"

"Don't push it Sprocket," said Mondo. "You're beginning to overload your gears! Clank! Prepare to launch a full-scale assault! And make it snappy!"

"Yes Sire," said Clank. "Like the wind, Sire!"

* * *

"Power Rangers," said Zordon back in the Power Chamber as the group stared at five morphers on the console, "a new day is upon us and the time has come for you to accept the new powers of the Zeo Crystal. Tommy, Kat. Tanya, Adam, and Rocky, these are your Zeonizers. They will allow you to morph and call upon your new zeo powers. Value them and protect them as you did your morphers and your power coins."

As Tommy and the other four picked their Zeonizers, Jessica and Jill placed their Power Coin Necklaces back around their necks, just like before they had become rangers.

"Alright, here it goes," said Billy as Tommy looked at him. Billy pushed several buttons. "Good luck guys."

The seven rangers stood in a straight line as Zordon spoke.

"Rangers, your courage and sacrifice has brought us the Zeo Crystal," said Zordon. "It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination." The image of the Zeo crystal broke into its five sub-divisions and floated over their respective retriever.

"Katherine, you will be known as Zeo Ranger 1 Pink," said Zordon as the power from her subcrystal allowed her to morph.

"Wow," said Kat, feeling the energy run through her.

"Tanya, you will be known as Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow," continued Zordon as Tanya transformed.

"The subcrystals the boys have retrieved have given them new colors. Rocky, you will be known as Zeo Ranger 3, Blue."

"Man..."sighed Rocky

Billy took a deep sigh as Alpha put a hand on his shoulder and Jessica looked a Billy with sympathy.

"Adam, the power of Zeo Ranger 4, Green, belongs to you," said Zordon again.

"Awesome," said Adam.

"And Tommy, you will assume the identity of Zeo Ranger Five, Red," finished Zordon.

"Cool," said Tommy as he was morphed. "What about Jessica and Jill? How do their powers work?"

"Jessica, Jill, because the original Morphing Grid was damaged in the implosion, your morphers will not work. However, you can still call upon your powers as long as you wear the power coin, just like you would summon your ninja powers. Because your coins are powered by me, all you have to do is say, "We need Ranger Power now!" and you will be able to transform. Concentrate your minds and focus your energies on your power coins. That is all you need to transform. Now concentrate and accept your birthright and destiny."

Jessica looked at Jill and nodded as the two placed their palms together and closed their eyes. The others covered their eyes as a flash of light appeared moments later and the group saw the twins in their brand new Power Suits.

"Whoa!" cried Jessica. "This is incredible!"

"I feel every single one of our ancestors running through me!" cried Jill.

Jessica and Jill were both still purple and orange, but instead of the white diamond shapes on their chests, the suits were colored completely solid and glittered like the Metallic Armor suits. A tiger was etched into the front of Jessica's suit in Black, while an owl was etched onto Jill's.

"Incredible!" sad Rocky. "They are literally powered by Tigress and Apollo!"

"Yes Rocky, Tigress and Apollo are the spirits of Jessica and Jill's Ninja animal spirits," said Zordon. "While their destinies are not completely fulfilled, Jessica and Jill have claimed their birthright as Leaders of the Power Rangers. Someday I may be gone, and my legacy will live on. The knowledge and power is within you two, and after I am gone, you will be able to continue to defend the Earth and the universe from the forces of Evil. The Power Rangers will live on."

Jessica smiled weakly as she turned and looked at the old power suits, that now hung in the Power Chamber.

"You will have many new tools at your disposal," continued Zordon. "These will all be revealed in time. I'm very proud of you all. As Power Rangers, you have served your planet well. But the Power Rangers as you have known them are gone forever. In their place has emerged a new and more advanced fighting force. You are no longer the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but are now Power Rangers Zeo, the next level in the fight against evil."

* * *

King Mondo let out an evil laugh in his chambers.

"The hour of destiny has arrived!" said Mondo. "Assemble the ground forces. They'll never know what hit them! Ahahaha!"

"Ooh, let me give the order!" proclaimed Sprocket. "Just tell me where you want them to go and I'll send them!"

"All right Sprocket!" said Mondo with a laugh.

"Oh goody goody!" said Sprocket with a clap.

"The target- Angel Grove. We'll begin right where Rita and Lord Zedd left off. What do you think dear?" asked Mondo to Machina.

"Love it Darling! Ha ha ha!" replied Machina.

"Good! Alright Sprocket, give the order and begin the assault!" proclaimed Mondo.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the alarms blared.

"Alright guys, the first test of your new powers," said Billy. "Good luck."

"Thanks Billy," said Tommy and the others nodded.

"For everything," said Jessica.

"POWER RANGERS! ZEO!" cried Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya as they flipped their zeonizers.

"We need Ranger Power now!" cried Jessica and Jill as they waved their arms around like when they would call upon their Ninja Powers. The two raised their fists into the air.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!"

"Purple Ranger Power!"

"Orange Ranger Power!"

Down at the junkyard, King Mondo's cogs were roaming around.

"Something is not right," said a cog. "I sense an intrusion."

"HIYAH!" cried the Rangers as they jumped out of the sky onto a cliff. They turned around to face the cogs.

"Tell King Mondo if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get!" said Tommy. "Right guys?"

"Right!" cried the others.

"Power Rangers! Hiyah!"

The seven rangers jumped off the cliff and began to fight the cogs. The rangers easily took them down one by one and the rest of the cogs fled.

"Alright! We did it!" cried Jessica.

"These new powers are awesome!" cried Adam.

"Power Rangers!" cried the group in unison.

Up in his chambers, Mondo had watched the whole fight unfold.

"Hmm, it seems the earth isn't defenseless after all," said Mondo. "It could be an interesting diversion to have a formidable enemy. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, definitely!" agreed Machina. "Our journey toward galactic domination has been getting boring!"

"Especially when we win!" said Mondo.

"Yes," said Machina.

"This will be quite an endeavor!" said Mondo.

"Dearest, do the Rangers worry you?" asked Machina.

"No, not at all," said Mondo. "The Power Rangers have proven to be worthy adversaries. They will be difficult to defeat, but it'll make it that much sweeter when I scatter them to the farthest reaches of the galaxy!Ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

"Man, I never thought I'd say I miss Rita and Zedd's Tengas," said Tommy as he and the guys walked into Ernie's Cafe.

"Yeah, those cogs were brutal," replied Adam as he, Rocky, Billy and Tommy sat down at a table.

"Zordon says King Mondo can manufacture one an hour," said Billy.

"Thank goodness for the Zeo Crystal," said Rocky.

"So Billy, if there's a full mount up attack, with the Zords gone and Ninjor back in the temple, what's going to happen?" asked Tommy.

"Don't worry, we're working on that," replied Billy. "You won't believe what we came up with."

Just then, the four girls and Lexie walked up to them.

"Hey guys," said Jessica.

"Hey," said Tommy as Jessica kissed Rocky on the lips. "You guys just look like you won the lottery."

"Well Kat's parents said it's okay if I stay with them," said Tanya.

"And starting tomorrow, she's enrolled at Angel Grove High," added Kat.

"Awesome!" said Adam.

"Excellent!" said Rocky, high-fiving Kat and then Adam. "The rangers are back in action!"

"And I know it seems weird I won't be fighting alongside you guys, but it will be worth it," said Billy.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger," said Jill.

"We're back you guys, and better than ever!" said Jessica as they put their hands in the middle of the table.

"Yeah!" said Tanya.


	2. Show Choir Shenanigans

Chapter 2 Show Choir Shenanigans

"Ah...senior year!" grinned Jessica as she and Rocky walked through the halls of Angel Grove High School.

"The homestretch!" replied Rocky with a grin. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah, but this is going to be a weird year," said Jessica as she held Lexie's hand as they walked up to their lockers.

"Let's head to Glee club," said Rocky.

"Grammie?" asked Lexie.

"Yeah Lex, we're gonna go see Grandma Sharon," said Rocky. They led Lexie to the music room and Lexie grinned at the sight of her grandmother.

"Grammie!" said Lexie, running over to Sharon, who was standing at the piano.

"Hi sweetie!" said Sharon, picking up Lexie and hugging her.

"Hi Sharon," said Jessica as she and Rocky came up to her.

"I missed you," said Lexie to Sharon.

"You saw me at breakfast, silly," said Sharon. By then Billy and the other rangers had walked into the music room, along with the other members of the glee club.

"Good morning everyone, take a seat," said Sharon as Jessica situated Lexie in the corner with her play table and coloring books that Sharon had placed in the music room.

"I would like to welcome everyone to a new year here at Angel Grove High School," said Sharon. "For those of you who are freshman or transfers, I am Sharon Oliver-Hartgrove. I am the choir and band director here. This is the Angel Grove Flyers, the show choir. Now those of you returning, I know we came off of Nationals on a bad note because of the mess with the Monster attack, but I think this year we will do better. Our first competition is in three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" cried Tommy. "How come so soon Mom?"

"I don't know, that is just what the Show Choir board decided," said Sharon. "Sectionals are here in Angel Grove at the Youth Center."

"I have just the song ideas," grinned Jessica, standing up.

* * *

"A singing competition, eh?" asked Mondo as he kept an eye on the Rangers from his lair. "This is a perfect time to unleash a monster!"

"Oh goody!" cried Sprocket. "Dad, what is a singing competition?"

"According to my research," started Klank, "those pesky humans make music with their voices and dance on stage."

"Eww, that does not sound like fun! I hate fun!" cried Sprocket. "Daddy can I make a monster please?" Mondo laughed.

"Alright son, go for it!" said Mondo.

* * *

The eight teenagers gathered in the cafeteria for lunch four periods later. Jessica had decided on a Vintage Movie Songs theme for sectionals. Tanya and Adam would sing "Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing, while Jessica sang the hit classic "Don't Rain on My Parade" from Funny Girl. Then the show choir would close out with "Footloose".

"So how are classes going so far for you Tanya?" asked Katherine as the group sat down.

"Alright, I guess," said Tanya. "It beats sitting around a campfire."

"I heard that," joked Rocky. As the group ate their lunch, their communicators beeped.

"Crap," said Jessica. "Really?" The group got up and headed away from the crowd of students to an empty area.

"This is Tommy. We read you Zordon."

"_Rangers, please come to the Power Chamber," _said Zordon.

"We're on our way," said Tommy.

"I'll meet you guys there," said Jessica. "I'll go leave Lexie with Sharon and let her know we have ranger duties."

"Okay, see you there," said Rocky as Jessica led Lexie out of the cafeteria and towards the teacher's lounge. After seeing the coast was clear, the other seven teleported to the Power Chamber. Jessica knocked on the teacher's lounge door. She opened it.

"Sharon?" asked Jessica. Sharon looked up.

"Yes sweetheart what is it?" asked Sharon.

"Can you watch Lexie for a little bit?" asked Jessica. "The others and I have a problem we need to deal with." Jessica emphasized the word "problem" and she raised her eyebrows suggestively at Sharon.

"Of course, Jess," said Sharon.

"Anything we can help with?" asked Ms. Appleby.

"Oh no, it's nothing major, but we'll get anything we missed from you guys," said Jessica, walking Lexie over to Sharon.

"Be good for Grammie, Sweetie, Daddy and I will be back with your aunts and uncles soon," said Jessica. As Jessica turned to leave, Sharon spoke.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, Sharon?" asked Jessica.

"Be careful," Sharon replied. Jessica saluted her and dashed out of the Teacher's Lounge, closing the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Ms. Appleby asked Sharon.

"Oh nothing, just your typical teenage curiosity," said Sharon, trying to cover up her remark to Jessica. "Lexie, did you finish lunch?"

"Yes Grammie, I can have dessert?" asked Lexie. Sharon laughed.

"Yes, you are definitely your father's daughter," she quipped, picking Lexie up. "I think Mrs. Weatherly might have some ice cream in the cafeteria kitchen. Shall we go investigate?"

"Yes!" said Lexie excitedly.

* * *

Jessica landed in the Power Chamber momentarily after the others.

"Sorry I'm late Zordon, I had to leave Lexie with Sharon," said Jessica.

"Billy informed me of the situation," said Zordon. "Rangers, Mondo is wasting no time. Behold Staroid."

The monster came on the viewing screen.

"Wow, talk about a bad nose job," said Jill.

"Staroid is very powerful. He can cause earthquakes and if hit by his ray, the person affected will sing forever, and badly."

"Lovely," muttered Rocky. "That's what Jess does every other hour is sing."

"Shush," said Jessica, thumping him on the shoulder. "At least I sing on key."

"Zordon, are our Zeo Zords ready?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," said Billy. "Alpha and I finished them last night."

"Katherine, Tanya, Zeo Zords 1 and 2 form the legs," said Zordon. "Rocky and Adam, Zeo Zords 3 and 4 will form the torso. Rocky, your zord is modeled after the Sphinx and Adam's is modeled after Taurus the Bull."

"Nice," said Adam, high-fiving Rocky.

"Tommy, Zeo Zord 5 is modeled after the Phoenix," said Zordon. It will complete the Zeo Megazord as the head."

"What about Apollo and Tigress?" asked Jill. "Can they combine with the Megazord?"

"Yes," said Billy. "I made some modifications to your zords. Tigress will now turn into the carrier for the Megazord and Apollo can attach herself to the Zeo Megazord like the Falconzord did with the Ninja Megazord."

"Sweet!" said Jessica.

"Rangers, you must go, Staroid is terrorizing Angel Grove," said Zordon.

"It's Morphin Time!" cried Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!"

"Purple Ranger Power!"

"Orange Ranger Power!"

"HIYAH!" cried the Rangers as they appeared in Angel Grove Park.

"Oh lookie it's the Power Brats!" cried Staroid.

"Give it up Staroid!" cried Tommy. "The party's over!"

"What he said!" added Adam.

"Me first!" said Jessica. "Sig-HIYAH!"

Jessica leapt into the air, followed by Jill. The next thing the Rangers knew, Jessica and Jill had both been hit by Staroid's beam.

"CRAP!" cried Rocky. Jessica and Jill had gotten up and were now singing a horrible rendition of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

"Let's finish this dude so they can stop singing!" cried Tanya.

At that moment, the group noticed Clank and Orbus on top of a cliff.

"Hey, what are they doing here?" asked Tommy.

"Time to make him big!" cried Clank from the clifftop. "Around and around and away we go!" Clank swung Orbus around and let go. Orbus landed on Staroid and the group watched in horror as Staroid grew big.

"Oh no!" cried Kat. "We need the Zords!"

"We need Zeo Zord power now!" cried the five Zeo Rangers. Jessica and Jill were still blurting out songs at random but could still speak normally.

"Tigress! I need you!" cried Jessica. "Mary had a little lamb!" Jessica sang. "Fuck, let's get this douchebag so I can stop singing horribly!"

"From the northern skies I call upon you, Apollo!" cried Jill. "Baa baa Black Sheep...son of a bitch!"

The rangers jumped into their zords and the zords drove or flew out towards Staroid.

"Tigress, Warrior Mode now! Fa la la la, la la la la! Ugh sorry Tigress!" cried Jessica.

"That is quite alright, Purple Ranger," replied Tigress. "Converting to Warrior Mode now!"

While Tigress converted to her Warrior mode, much like the Tigerzord had, the Zeo Zords and Apollo combined.

"Hoot! Coming in to dock!" proclaimed Apollo as she landed on the Zeo Megazord's back.

"Ha! Two against one!" laughed Tommy. "Check this out Staroid!"

"Hey, no fair!" said Staroid. "That's okay, I'll just blast you with my singing ray!"

"Not if I can help it!" cried Jessica. "Fire Tigress! Ba ba ba, ba Barbara Ann!"

Tigress fired a blast at Staroid and the blast knocked off the nose on Staroid that he used to fire the ray.

"Nice shot sis!" cried Jill. "Hey! I stopped singing!"

"Let's bring them together!" cried Tommy. "Zeo Ultrazord Power now!"

Tigress shifted out of Warrior Mode and had now transformed into a giant skateboard.

"This is cool!" cried Jessica as she joined the others in the Megazord's cockpit. "Let's finish this creep! Ultrazord Sonic Blast! Fire!"

The Megazord zoomed down the desert on Tigress, a large fireball coming out of Zeo Zord 3's mouth. As the blast hit Staroid, he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yeah! Alright! We did it!" cried the Rangers.

"Guess that will teach Mondo a lesson on Music!" laughed Adam.

Up in his lair, Mondo was furious.

"Incompetent fools!" cried Mondo. "Can't any of you do a simple task?"

"I'm sorry Daddy! I did my best!" cried Sprocket.

"No worries, Son," said Mondo. "Next time the Rangers won't be so lucky!"

* * *

Three weeks later, the Show Choir Sectionals had arrived. Adam had a problem as he stood waiting for the Flyers' turn. Jill noticed Adam seemed upset and led him over to a bench.

"Adam, what's wrong?" asked Jill. Adam sighed as they sat down.

"I don't know," said Adam. "Jill, I don't think this is going to work."

"Of course it is, I know you will be great," said Jill.

"No, I mean, you and me," said Adam. "I-"

"You're breaking up with me?" asked Jill.

"I think we're better off as best friends," said Adam.

"It's Tanya, isn't it?" whispered Jill. "Adam, I-"

"I know, this was stupid of me to do this and I-"

"Adam, I feel the same way," said Jill. "I see the way you look at her, and believe it or not, I've met someone else too."

Adam stopped and looked at Jill.

"Really?" asked Adam. Jill nodded.

"My Physics partner," said Jill.

"Kevin Braun?" said Adam. "The quarterback of the football team?"

"Yeah, he's been having trouble, and I've been tutoring him, and we've been having such a blast..."

"_Our final competitors of the night, from Angel Grove High, the Angel Grove Flyers!"_ came the announcer's voice.

"I love you always, Adam," said Jill, kissing his cheek. "Now go knock them dead."

As Jill headed for her spot backstage, Adam sighed as Tanya came up to him.

"Everything okay?" asked Tanya.

"We broke up," said Adam. "We decided we're better off as friends. But forget that, let's go win this thing!"

Tanya grinned as Adam held his hand out to her and they walked to their starting places as the music for their duet began and Adam walked out the main side door to a spotlight shining on him.

_Adam: Now I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

Tanya appeared across the room from him, another spotlight on her.

_Tanya: 'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Adam: I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_

_Tanya: We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Both: Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each others' hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Adam: Just remember_

_Tanya: You're the one thing I can't get enough of_

_Both: So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

At this point the others were revealed behind the curtain to applause as they began to sing.

_All: I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_'Til I found what is true_

_And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life_

As the song ended the crowd roared with applause as Adam and Tanya took a bow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," started Adam, "The Angel Grove Flyers!"

The music for Jessica's solo began and Jessica started to sing to applause and cheers.

_Jessica:_

_Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_I've simply got to_

_If someone takes a spill_

_It's me and not you_

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'll march my band out_

_I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection_

_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion_

_A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye_

_I gotta fly once_

_I gotta try once_

_Only can die once, right, sir_

_Ooh, life is juicy_

_Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer_

_I simply gotta march_

_My heart's a drummer_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_I'm gonna live and live now_

_Get what I want I know how_

_One roll for the whole shebang_

_One throw, that bell will go clang_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

_Hey, Mr. Arnstien_

_Here I am!_

As the music slowed down and Jessica started the finale of her song, the audience whooped and hollered.

_I'll march my band out_

_I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer_

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on, my parade!_

As Jessica held out the last few notes, the audience rose and gave her a standing ovation. Jessica grinned and curtsied in her black and red dress. She ran over to the side of the stage and grabbed a bucket of confetti. She threw it on the audience and yelled "Let's Dance!" just like Kevin Bacon had at the end of _Footloose _and the music for the title song started as the audience started to clap and dance along.

_Rocky:_

_I've been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Tommy: Eight hours for what?_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_Billy: I've got this feeling_

_That time's just holding me down_

_Adam: I'll hit the ceiling or else_

_I'll tear up this town_

_Now I gotta cut loose_

_All:_

_Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

_Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_Jessica:_

_You're playing, _

_Jessica with Flyers:_

_So cool_

_Obeying every rule_

_Rocky: Dig a way down in your heart_

_You're burning yearning for some_

_Jill:_

_Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by_

_I'm trying to tell you_

_It will if you don't even try_

_Adam:_

_You'll get by if you'd only_

_Cut loose_

_All:_

_Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me_

_Woah, Milo come on, come on let's go_

_Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_Girls:_

_Ooooh (Boys: Cut footloose!)_

_Ooooh (Boys: Cut footloose!)_

_Ooooh (Boys: Cut footloose!)_

_Ooooh!_

_Kat and Tanya:_

_We got to turn it around _

_And put your feet on the ground, _

_All:_

_Now take the hold of your soul_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Rocky:_

_I'm turning you loose!_

_Girls_

_Footloose, (Boys: Woah, oh!) _

_Kick off your Sunday (Boys: Get em' off now, yeah!) shoes _

_Please, (Boys: Woah-oh!) _

_Louise, pull me off of my knees (Boys: Pull me off!)_

_Jack, (Boys: Woah-oh!) get back_

_All:_

_Come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues (Rocky: Yeah!) _

_Everybody cut footloose! (Boys: Footloose)_

_Footloose, (Boys: Woah, oh!) _

_Kick off your Sunday (Boys: Get em' off now, yeah!) shoes _

_Please, (Boys: Woah-oh!) _

_Louise, pull me off of my knees (Boys: Pull me off!)_

_Jack, (Boys: Woah-oh!) get back_

_Jessica:_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut (Flyers: Ooh!)_

_Jill:_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut (Flyers: Ooh!)_

_Boys:_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut (Flyers: Everybody!)_

_All:_

_Everybody cut footloose!_

_Rocky:_

_Yeah! (Flyers: Footloose!)_

The crowd roared as they leapt to their feet as glitter and confetti fell down to end the Flyer's performance and the Master of Ceremonies (Ernie surprise surprise) walked out on to the stage.

"Let's give it up for the Angel Grove Flyers!" cried Ernie. He was handed an envelope by the judges.

"And let's give all of our show choirs a big hand!" added Ernie. "The winner of the 1996 Southern California Show Choir Sectionals and moving on to Regionals in Los Angeles are..."

Jessica held her breath as Ernie spoke.

"THE ANGEL GROVE FLYERS!" The crowd roared as everyone screamed and Jessica leapt into Rocky's arms. She watched Jill jump off the stage and run over to kiss Kevin Braun in disbelief and turned to Adam. She saw Adam watch Jill take offf and the look on his face was of hurt. Tanya came over and hugged Adam and he fake smiled as he hugged her back, his eyes still on Jill.

* * *

"What the hell was THAT?!" cried Jessica as she confronted her twin later in the AGHS choir room.

"What was what?" asked Jill.

"You know damn well what!" replied Jessica, throwing her headband on the vanity that sat in the choir room. "How could you do that to Adam?"

"Hey, he broke up with me right before we sang!" cried Jill. "Besides, he told me he was in love with Tanya! And that he and I should just be friends!"

"Well the look on his face said otherwise!" cried Jessica. "He saw you kiss Kevin! He was devastated!"

"I can kiss whoever the hell I want, okay?" asked Jill. "Besides, I didn't mean to fall in love with Kevin okay? It just happened!"

"I can't believe this," said Jessica. "I can't believe you." Jessica grabbed her stuff from the vanity. "See you at the party."

As Jessica walked out of the choir room, Adam walked in the other door.

"Hey," said Adam. "What's going on?"

"Oh Jess and I had a fight," muttered Jill as she wiped the makeup off her eyes.

"About?" asked Adam.

"You," whispered Jill. "Look, Adam, I'm sorry about what happened when we won. It was just a spur of the moment and I got caught up in all the excitement."

Adam held his hands up in protest.

"It's okay, I understand," said Adam.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," said Jill as tears rolled down her cheek. Adam knelt to her level.

"Hey, hey, don't cry sweetheart," said Adam. "It's okay, you didn't hurt me. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Can you ever forgive me for being such a horrible person?" asked Jill.

"Of course," said Adam. "Hey, look at me. Just because we aren't together anymore, doesn't me we aren't still friends. Who else am I going to partner up to spar Cogs with? I love you, Jill. I love you a lot. You're my best girl friend. I need you to be now that Aisha isn't here." Jill laughed.

"I love you too. I guess you're right," said Jill. "We are a pretty good team after all."

"Come on, I'll drive you to the party," said Adam. "Still friends, right?" Jill nodded and kissed his cheek. Adam held out his hand and helped Jill up out of her chair. They grabbed her things and walked out with their arms around each other.


	3. For Cryin Out Loud

Chapter 3 For Crying Out Loud

Jessica and Jill sat in their study hall working on school work when Rocky, Tanya, and Adam came up to them. The fight between Jessica and Jill was long behind them, and both Jill and Adam were happy in their "new" relationships. Tanya and Adam were just starting things out slow, but Jill and Kevin were hot and heavy in their relationship.

"Hey guys," said Jessica. She could see smirks on their faces. "What's so funny?"

"Have you seen Tommy and Kat?" asked Rocky.

"No, why?" asked Jill, raising an eyebrow.

"Speak of the devil, here comes Tommy," said Tanya. As Tommy walked in, the three clapped.

"Hey Tommy, we just heard the big news!" laughed Rocky. As he and Adam broke out into a rendition of "Here Comes The Bride", Jessica and Jill stared at each other and then at Tommy, while the other three rangers laughed.

"What are they talking about?" asked Jessica.

"Oh, there's this assignment in my Psychology class," started Tommy, "and uh, Kat and I, well..."

"Yeah..."started Jill.

"We have to uh, pretend to be married," said Tommy. Jessica and Jill roared with laughter.

"Are you serious?" asked Jessica incredulously. "Oh this is even funnier than the time when your birthday cake landed on Bulk and Skull! Hahahaha!"

"Speaking of Kat, where is she?" asked Tanya. Jessica saw Kat coming in the door out of the corner of her eye and started laughing.

"Don't look now, but here she comes! And she's not alone!" laughed Jessica. As the group saw Kat, Tommy's eyes widened in horror as the rest of the group laughed. Kat was carrying a baby while pushing a stroller.

"Oh my gosh, who is this cutie?" asked Jessica, coming over to Kat. "We heard the news by the way."

"Thanks," said Kat sarcastically. "And this is Joey."

"Hi Joey!" cooed Tanya.

"He's fourteen months old," said Kat. "His parents work with my dad and I babysit him when they have to go out of town on business. I thought this would be a good opportunity to spice up Tommy and I's project."

"Oh man, smells like someone needs a diaper change!" moaned Rocky as Joey started crying.

"Uh, have fun with that you two," said Adam, dragging Tanya by the hand out of the room.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," said Jill, hurrying after Adam and Tanya.

"Have fun Mom and Dad, now you know how I felt!" said Rocky to Tommy. "No glove no love!" Jessica laughed as she gave Tommy a sheepish look.

"Have fun little brother," said Jessica as she winked and followed Rocky out of the study hall. The room was now vacant, with the exception of Kat, Tommy and little Joey. Tommy had tried to make a break for it, but Kat grabbed him by the arm.

"Not so fast, DAD," emphasized Kat as she held up a diaper. Tommy groaned.

* * *

"Boy, that kid is loud!" cried Sprocket.

"Yes, this gives me a magnificent idea!" chimed in Mondo.

"Really! Then you must tell me all about it!" replied Machina.

"If this kid's normal cry has such a disturbing effect, why don't we increase the volume?" asked Mondo.

"And then what?" asked Sprocket.

"That infant has all the ingredients we need to destroy Angel Grove. He will be able to destroy the city!" said Mondo.

"Might I suggest we send in Boohoo the Clown?" asked Clank. "He's wonderful with children!"

"Excellent idea, Clank!" replied Mondo. "There may be hope for you yet!"

"Did you hear that Orbus?" asked Klank.

"Good show!" chirped Orbus.

* * *

At Joey's house, Tommy sighed as he shut off the light. He closed the door behind him and sighed as Kat looked at him.

"Man, I never thought he'd go to sleep," said Tommy.

"Just wait til it's your kid," replied Kat, poking him in the ribs. "Then they will never fall asleep."

"Makes me want to wait for a very long time," said Tommy as the two sat on the sofa to do their homework.

"At least until after college?" asked Kat.

"Yeah," said Tommy. "Man, how do Rocky and Jess do it? Be parents that is."

"Well, Lexie is three now, so they don't have to worry about diapers," stated Kat.

"But she still has the energy of a kid who won't go to bed," quipped Tommy. "Last night, it took them three hours to get her to fall asleep."

"Seriously?" asked Kat.

"As a heart attack," replied Tommy.

Meanwhile, in Joey's room, Boohoo the Clown appeared out of the shadows.

"Hey there little guy," said Boohoo to the sleeping baby. "I'm not gonna hurt you, it's those pesky Power Rangers we're after. I would never hurt you." Boohoo fired a beam over Joey and soon disappeared.

The next morning, Kat and Tommy arrived at the high school with Joey in tow. Little did they know that trouble was about to brew during first period Glee.

"Hey, this is a No-Crying zone!" said Bulk, as he and Skull patrolled the halls.

"Oh get out of the way Bulk," replied Katherine. "He's asleep."

"You heard the lady, Bulk," said Sharon coming up to them.

"Yes Ma'am," said Bulk, allowing Sharon, Kat and Tommy to pass through the blockade to enter the choir room.

"So how was your first night as 'parents'?" asked Sharon to Tommy with a smile.

"He's not as bad as Lexie," said Tommy.

"Yes, they do have more energy when they are older," said Sharon as the walked into the Choir Room where the rest of the Rangers and Billy sat.

"Unca Tommy!" said Lexie excitedly as she ran over to Tommy.

"No Lexie!" cried Tommy. But it was too late, Joey started screaming. Everyone covered their ears at the deafening noise.

"I sorry! I sorry! Make him stop Unca Tommy!" cried Lexie.

"Holy shit!" cried Jessica as the walls shook around them. "This is not right!" By then, the non-ranger members of the Flyers had vacated the choir room, leaving Kat, Tommy, Rocky, Jessie, Jill, Billy, Lexie and Sharon alone in the choir room with the screaming baby.

"The louder he gets, the more the room shakes!" cried Rocky

"This has to be Mondo's handiwork!" cried Jill. Tommy managed to grab Joey's bottle out of his diaper bag and as soon as the bottle was placed in Joey's mouth, he stopped crying and the room stopped shaking. Lexie was quietly sobbing into Sharon's chest.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart, it's over," said Sharon to Lexie.

"Wow, talk about a new way to the Terrible Twos," quipped Tanya.

"I think we're going to need some extra help on this one," said Billy.

"Ya think?" replied Jill as she looked to regain her hearing in her left ear.

* * *

"My plan is working!" cried Sprocket.

"You plan?!" cried Klank.

"You couldn't plan a nap!" replied Orbus.

"Quiet, you broken-down trash compactor!" cried Sprocket.

"Rusty Oil Drum!"

"Bowling Ball Head!"

"Silence!" cried Mondo. "If truth be told, this whole thing was my idea! Right, my lovely?"

"Right you are, dear," replied Machina.

"Now that that is settled, we know the plan works," continued Mondo. "I will have Boohoo the Clown return and increase the destructive power of the baby."

* * *

Tommy, Billy, and Jill were at the Power Chamber trying to figure out why Joey's cry was so loud and destructive.

"Well, what's up?" asked Jill as she saw Billy pound his frustration on the console.

"Well," started Billy as he handed Tommy earmuffs, "the sonic frequency of Joey's scream was digitally captured by our satelite communications transceiver. I was able to sample it and create a continuous loop for research purposes."

"So what are you saying?" asked Tommy as Billy handed Jill another pair of earmuffs.

"Just cover your ears. Ready Alpha?" asked Billy as the three put on their earmuffs. "It's going to be loud."

"Ready Billy!" cried Alpha, covering his head. As Billy pushed the button and Joey's scream filled the Power Chamber, Zordon spoke as Billy ended the sample.

"Needless to say, the frequency and amplitude of Joey's cry has been altered," said Zordon.

"You said it, Zordon," said Alpha. "Here's the before and after frequency comparison."

As Alpha played the comparison, Tommy sighed.

"It's almost off the chart," said Tommy.

"But how did King Mondo do it?" asked Jill.

"If we can figure that out, we might be able to reverse the effects," said Billy.

"Until then, we've got one dangerous baby out there," said Jill.

* * *

"Kat!" cried Adam as he and Tanya ran outside to find the other three rangers standing there with Lexie and Joey.

"SHH!" hushed Rocky. "Keep it down!"

"Are you guys alright?" asked Tanya. "What happened?"

"As long as we can keep the baby from crying, we'll be fine," said Kat.

"Yeah," said Jessica.

"You can't keep a baby from crying very long," said Adam.

"Yeah, that's true," said Rocky. "I guess I'm so out of practice now that Lexie's bigger, I forget what an infant is like."

"Crying?!" came a voice, causing the five rangers to gasp and turn to find Boohoo the clown. "That's what I love about babies! Where is the little guy so he can give us a good wail?"

"Run Lexie!" cried Jessica. "Go find Grammie! Tell her there's a monster attack!"

"Tommy, get your butts over here now! We got a problem!" cried Rocky into his communicator as Lexie ran inside the school.

At the Power Chamber, Alpha yelped.

"Ai yi yi! The Boohoo Monster is giving off the same frequency signature as Joey!" cried Alpha.

"Well I guess we found our answer!" muttered Jill.

"Tommy, you'll have to destroy the monster if Joey's going to have any chance of returning back to normal."

"Define Normal," replied Jill. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Right, we're out of here!" said Tommy as he and Jill teleported away. As Tommy and Jill landed on the school lawn, Boohoo laughed.

"Now that the gang's all here, let's have a party!" said Boohoo as cogs appeared around him.

"It's Morphin Time!" cried Tommy. The seven rangers morphed into their uniforms.

"Kat, watch Joey, we'll take care of this Clown!" said Jessica.

"Right!" said Kat as she pushed Joey's stroller away. By then, Sharon and Lexie had come back out to the courtyard right as Alpha had appeared.

"Alpha!" said Lexie. Sharon stared at her first glimpse of the robot.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hartgrove, everything is under control," said Kat, handing Joey off to Alpha. "Go help evacuate the students!"

"Don't worry, Joey and Lexie are in good hands!" said Alpha. Sharon nodded and ran back into the building to get everyone out of the high school and Kat ran back over to help the others.

"Alright, let's shut this guy down!" said Kat as Tommy kicked a cog. The others lined up next to them.

"Get 'em!" cried Boohoo.

"This'll teach ya to mess with kids and piss off a mom!" cried Jessica. "Tigress! Cycle mode now!"

Tigress roared out of the air as a motorcycle and Jessica leapt on while the others fought the cogs.

"Hey that's pretty impressive!" said Boohoo as Jessica rode Tigress towards him. "Check this out! That other kiddo needs to scream too!"

Boohoo fired off a ray in the direction of Lexie.

"Keep your hands off her you creep!" cried Jessica. "Tigress! Fire Cannons!"

Tigress fired her cannons at Boohoo and Jessica screamed as the cannonfire was richoceted back at her.

"WHOA!" cried Jessica as she went airborne.

"Hang on baby, I'm coming! Sig-HIYAH!" cried Rocky. He landed just below Jessica and caught her in his arms.

"My hero," joked Jessica. "You shouldn't have."

"Aw gee, thanks," replied Rocky.

"No I mean, you should have let me fall! They're taking Joey and Lexie!" cried Jessica. The rangers watched as Alpha had been deactivated and Boohoo and the cogs disappeared with Lexie and Jacob.

"NO!" cried Tommy.

"Oh hell to the no!" cried Tanya. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Let's get back to the Power Chamber!" cried Jessica.

* * *

"Ai yi yi yi! What happened?" asked Alpha as Billy re-activated him. "Last thing I remember I was.. On no! Joey and Lexie! I'm so sorry Tommy and Jessica!"

"That's okay Alpha, we'll find them," said Jessica. "Rocky was saving me instead of keeping an eye on his offspring and his fake nephew!"

"Boohoo's cry wave hit Lexie! Now they are double trouble!" replied Jill.

"We just need one of them to cry!" said Billy. "Then we can pick up their signal."

"Come on Lex and Joey, now's not the time to be good," said Tommy.

"Well, we did teach Lexie about stranger danger," said Rocky. "Maybe she will know to scream for help."

"I've found them!" cried Alpha. "Boohoo's taken them to the Angel Grove Power Plant!"

"Oh man, we need to get out there!" cried Adam. "They could take out the whole city!"

"Alright, back to action!" cried Tommy. The seven rangers landed at the power plant only to be surrounded by cogs.

"MOMMY!" cried the voice of Lexie. Jessica saw her and Joey up on top of a stairwell. Lexie was tied to the metal post so she couldn't escape.

"There they are!" cried Jessica. "Don't worry baby! Momma's coming!"

"You two go get Joey and Lexie," said Tommy to Kat and Jessica, "we'll cover for you!"

"Right!" cried Jessica. "Time to take the shortcut! Sig-hiyah!" Jessica used her Ninja powers to jump up and disappear to where Lexie and Joey were.

"Showoff!" cried Rocky as Kat ran up the stairs towards them. The others started to fight the cogs. Jessica untied Lexie and spoke into her communicatior.

"Billy! Teleport Joey and Lexie to the Power Chamber now!" cried Jessica.

"Roger that!" said Billy. The two kids were teleported out in a flash of light and Jessica grinned evilly at Boohoo.

"Now, where was I?" asked Jessica. "OH that's right! I was giving you the angry mother beatdown! Come on Kat!"

"HIYAH!" the two cried as they joined the other rangers.

"I think it's time Boohoo grew, don't you?" asked Klank to Orbus.

"YA!" cried Orbus.

"Don't worry, Boohoo, help is on the way!" cried Klank as he swung around Orbus. As Orbus landed on him and made Boohoo grow, the rangers groaned.

"We need Zeo Zord Power now!" cried Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya and Rocky.

"Tigress! Apollo! Vamoose!" cried Jessica and Jill.

"On my way, Purple Ranger!" came Tigress' response through the communicator.

"Hoot! Right behind you Tigress!" replied Apollo. The seven rangers jumped into their zords.

"Zeo Ultrazord power now!" cried the rangers as the zords transformed into the Ultrazord.

"Hey you forgot the babies' bottles!" cried Boohoo as he threw a few bottle bombs at the Ultrazord.

"Nice try you dumb clown!" cried Jessica. "MY kid's not a bottle drinker anymore!"

"Zeo Light Sabre! Fire!" cried Tommy. Boohoo exploded in a ball of fire and the group cheered!

"Ha! That'll teach Mondo a thing or two about Child Psychology!" joked Jill.

* * *

Later that day, the group had reconversed with Joey and Lexie at the high school. School was over for the day, Tommy and Kat giving their report to Mr. Toggle and the class.

"Bye cutie," said Tanya to Joey.

"Yes, and I'm so glad you're back to normal," joked Rocky.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" asked Jessica with a knowing look on her face.

"Sleep," said Kat and Tommy in unison, earning a laugh from the others.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of parenthood," said Jessica with a wink.

"Katherine and Tommy," said Mr. Toggle as he walked up to the group. "Since class ran long, I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I enjoyed your report. And I think your use of the baby was brilliant. You both get A's."

"Awesome!" said Tommy.

"Oh thank you so much, Mr. Toggle," said Kat.

"I trust you discovered taking care of a family isn't as easy as it look?" asked Mr. Toggle.

"Yeah, you know it has its ups and downs," said Tommy. "But I was already somewhat used to it because of Lexie here."

Lexie held her arms up to her uncle and Tommy laughed, easily picking her up with one arm.

"I must say though, I am looking forward to having kids one day," added Kat.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that," said Mr. Toggle as Tommy swung Lexie around. "My wife and I need a baby-sitter for Saturday night."

Tommy stopped flying Lexie around as he looked at Kat in horror, while the others bit their lips from laughing.

"Uh, Saturday night?" asked Kat, looking at Tommy as he set Lexie down.

"Yes, for the twins," said Mr. Toggle.

"Well sure, I'd love to," said Kat, looking at Jessica with a look of "Help Me!" on her face while Jessica laughed. Tommy joined in.

"That's the spirit, Sweetcheeks," said Tommy, using his project nickname for her. "After all, practice makes perfect."

Rocky and Adam laughed.

"Uh well, actually, I was hoping I could count on both of you," replied Mr. Toggle. Kat turned to Tommy with a grin on her face and Tommy's grin faded. Kat clapped him on the back.

"Huh? Oh..." started Tommy as everyone laughed. "Oh sure. No problem."

"Good..." replied Mr. Toggle as everyone laughed. "See you at my house at six o'clock?"

"Sure," said Tommy and Kat as Mr. Toggle gave them his address and walked away.

"Come on DAD," exasperated Katherine as she picked up her bookbag and Joey's diaper bag. "Let's get Joey home and then I will give you your pipe and slippers!" The group howled with laughter at Katherine's joke and Tommy playfully shoved Rocky as Rocky and Adam started making kissing noises. When the two were out of sight with Joey, Jessica turned to the group.

"Who wants to bet those two will hook up by dinner?" grinned Jessica. Four twenty dollar bills landed in front of Jessica on the table and Jessica grinned as she set her twenty down.

"I call they kiss for dessert," said Rocky as the group headed out of the study hall, earning laughter.


	4. Blue Christmas

Chapter 4 Blue Christmas

"You wanted to see us, Mr. Kaplan?" asked Billy as he and the twins stepped into the Principal's office a few weeks later. It was almost Christmas time and the halls were neatly decorated.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Mr. Kaplan. "It seems we've made an error in your records, Billy."

"An error?" asked Billy. "I don't understand."

"Billy, there's no easy way to put this, but you've exceeded the maximum number of credits," said Mr. Kaplan. "You've graduated." The twins jaw dropped.

"No way!" cried Jessica.

"Congratulations Billy!" replied Jill.

"So what did you need us for, Mr. Kaplan?" asked Jessica.

"I'm here to tell you two, that with Billy graduating early, that one of you will be the new Valedictorian," said Mr. Kaplan. "That is, once May comes around and your final grades are in."

"Wow," said Jessica. She turned to her sister and grinned.

"I wonder who it will be," said Jill with a frown.

* * *

Jessica sighed deeply as she prepared to have lunch with Richard at his law office the next day before heading to Billy's graduation party at 3 o'clock at the Youth Center. Richard usually had the weekend off, but a major case had caused him to have to go into the office Saturday. Jessica sat in front of her vanity, her numerous musical and theatre awards from Angel Grove and Stone Canyon adorning the trophy shelf next to Rocky's karate trophies. As Jessica looked over her planner once more, Jessica froze.

"No, impossible," said Jessica, looking at the dates. She panicked in her head as her phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Jessica as she answered.

"_Hi Princess,"_ came the voice of Richard. _"You still want to meet me for lunch?"_

"Of course," said Jessica.

"_I tell you what, instead of being cooped up in the office, why don't we meet down at the Boxcar?"_ asked Richard.

"Sure, that sounds great," said Jessica. Richard noticed a lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"_Is everything alright, Jess?"_ asked Richard.

"Yeah, um, let's meet in an hour? There's something I need to do real quick before I meet you," replied Jessica.

"_Ranger duties?"_ asked Richard.

"No, something else, but I promise I will meet you there soon," said Jessica.

"_Alright, you drive safe," _said Richard. _"I love you."_

"I love you too, Daddy," replied Jessica. As she hung up, Jessica sighed. Jessica bit her lip as she grabbed her keys and purse and headed down the stairs.

"I'm off to meet Richard for lunch," said Jessica into the living room, where Sharon and Lexie sat watching cartoons. Rocky was off at the dojo with the boys, while Kat and Tanya were spending the day at the mall getting the supplies for Billy's party. Jill and Kevin were off god knows where doing god knows what. "Thanks for babysitting, Sharon."

"Of course, I love getting to spend time with Lexie," said Sharon.

"Be good for Grammie, Sweetie," said Jessica, kissing the top of Lexie's head. "And Sharon, go easy on her sweets this time please."

"Whatever you say," said Sharon. As Jessica headed out the door, Sharon looked at Lexie.

"How would you like to help Grammie get started on the Christmas cookies a bit early this year? Only a few weeks left until Christmas!"

"Yeah! Can we go get a tree too?" asked Lexie. Sharon grinned.

"Yes, let's surprise everyone!" said Sharon. "We will have this house decorated before everyone comes home!"

* * *

Jessica stared at the small white stick. This wasn't happening again. It couldn't be. They were so much more careful this time. Or had they been? Jessica sobbed as she sat in one of the stalls of the Wal-Mart bathroom. There was no denying it. Lexie was going to have a baby brother or sister in eight months. Her communicator beeped and Jessica bolted up. She peeked out of the stalls and made sure she was alone before speaking into her communicator.

"This is Jessie, go ahead I read you," said Jessica.

"_Jess, you need to come to Angel Grove Memorial Hospital,"_ came the voice of Rocky. _"It's Richard."_

Jessica's heart dropped into her chest. _No..._she thought.

"On my way," said Jessica. She teleported out of the bathroom stall and landed in a secluded area of Angel Grove Memorial. She rushed up to the information desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my father, Richard Hartgrove," said Jessica breathless. "I understand he was brought in?"

"Yes dear, but I'm afraid he's in surgery," said the nurse. "The rest of your family is in the Surgery Waiting Room. Second floor. Take a left as soon as you get off the elevator."

"Thank you," whispered Jessica in disbelief. What had happened? As Jessica made her way to the second floor, she found a sobbing Sharon and Jill, Rocky, Kevin, a sullen Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya. Billy was pacing the floor.

"What happened?" asked Jessica. "Where's Lexie?"

"With the Hilliards. Lexie and I were out getting a Christmas tree when my mobile phone rang," said Sharon. "Sweetie, Richard had a heart attack at the diner while he waited for you." Jessica gasped.

"Is he going to be okay?' asked Jessica.

"We don't know, the doctors rushed him into surgery," said Sharon, crying.

Several hours had passed. Well, it seemed like several hours to Jessica. The majority of the rangers had passed out on the waiting room sofas. The other rangers were calling their families every hour, giving updates as they came. Finally, around five o'clock in the evening, the doctor came out.

"Family of Richard Hartgrove?" he asked.

"That's us," said Tommy, who had agreed to be the speaker for the family.

"I'm Dr. Williams, the head cardiologist here," said the doctor. "Mrs. Hartgrove, your husband suffered a major heart attack. He had a ninety-percent blockage in his arteries. We had to perform a quadruple by-pass."

The group gasped as Jessica closed her eyes in disbelief.

"Is he okay? Can we see him?" asked Sharon.

"We had to put him in a medically-induced coma," said Dr. Williams. "He is on a ventilator for the time being, but it doesn't look good. I'm so sorry." Tommy rushed to his mother and held her tight as she cried.

"You may go in two at a time," said Dr. Williams. "Mrs. Hartgrove, does your husband have a living will?"

"I'm not sure," said Sharon. "Last I knew he didn't."

"The decision will be up to you then, whether we keep him on the machines or take him off and let nature take its course."

Sharon and Tommy were led back into ICU, as Rocky came over and sat down next to Jessica. Jill was uncontrollably sobbing into Kevin's arms.

"This is all my fault,"whispered Jessica.

"No it's not," said Rocky. "You heard what Dr. Williams said, his arteries were badly blocked."

"It is my fault, I told him I would be there at Noon. But I had to go do something real quick and he got there before I did and I wasn't there when it happened! I should have been!"

Jessica sobbed into Rocky's arms.

"I can't lose him Rocky," continued Jessica. "Who will walk me down the aisle?"

Just then, as Sharon and Tommy re-entered the waiting room, a beeping filled the room.

"What was that?" asked Kevin. The other rangers looked at each other.

"Not sure," said Jill. "Why don't you guys go find out?" She hinted to Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya and Billy that she and Jessica would stay there with Tommy and Sharon.

"We'll be back you guys," said Rocky. "I love you Jess."

"I love you too," replied Jessica. As the others hurried out of the waiting room, Jessica sighed.

"You want to go in next?" Jill asked Kevin.

"Yeah, unless Jess wants to," said Kevin. Jessica shook her head in a negative response.

"No, not yet," said Jessica. "You go on."

* * *

The remaining rangers and Billy landed in the Power Chamber and were astonished at what they saw.

"Cestro?" asked Billy. "Is that really you?"

"Greetings Rangers of Earth," said Cestro. "Where are the other three?"

"Family emergency," said Billy. "Zordon, Richard suffered a heart attack at the diner he and the twins frequent for lunch. He may not make it through the night."

"I am aware of what has happened, Billy," said Zordon. "Let me start by saying that none of you should blame yourselves for Richard's illness. It is very common among men his age and build. We must all be strong for Tommy, Jessica and Jill, as well as Tommy's mom. However, a terrible danger lies ahead for us. Cestro has come here seeking our help. Aquitar is in grave danger."

"Our water supply has been tampered with," said Cestro. The marine and plant life are both slowly dying. Several Aquatians have also perished. We need your help to cure our water supply, Billy."

"Me?" replied Billy.

"With your vast knowledge, you can help cure this plague," said Cestro. "We must hurry before the time window closes."

* * *

Jessica took a deep breath as she stared through the window of the ICU room where Richard lay. He was hooked up to several machines, several of them slowly beeping. She fought back tears as she opened the door and walked over to the chair that sat at Richard's bedside.

"Hi Daddy," whispered Jessica. "It's me, Jessie. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been. I save lives every day. Why wasn't I there to save yours? I don't want you to die. You need to come back to us. Who will walk me down the aisle? Who's going to be there when Lexie starts preschool next year? You know why I waited an hour for lunch with you? Because I had to go take a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant again Dad. God, Rocky and I are like rabbits. We were very careful this time I swear. It must be my creepy Eltarian genes. Maybe I was meant to be a baby maker. You know you're the first person I've told? I haven't even told Rocky yet. He's going to spazz out."

Jessica took Richard's limp hand in hers and held it tight.

"And yesterday I was told that either Jill or I will become Valedictorian now that Billy has graduated early. I'm auditioning for NYADA next spring Dad. I'm going to New York. Remember when you took Jill and me to NYC for our twelfth birthday? I told you I was going to come back to New York someday and become famous. And you know you started it when you and Lisa made me watch _Funny Girl, Hello Dolly!_ and _Yentl_ over and over. Lisa has that Barbra Streisand obsession. I can't believe she's not even here. My own mother who raised me for sixteen years can't even come see her ex-husband on his death bed. You guys loved each other so much. What happened?"

Jessica sighed as she squeezed Richard's hand and began to sing the lyrics to her favorite song.

_Oh God  
Our heavenly Father.  
Oh God,  
And my father  
Who is also in heaven._

May the light  
Of this flickering candle  
Illuminate the night  
The way your spirit  
Illuminates my soul.

Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you see me?  
Papa can you hear me in the night?  
Papa are you near me?  
Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you help me not be frightened?

Looking at the skies  
I seem to see a million eyes  
Which ones are yours?

Where are you now that yesterday  
Has come and gone  
And closed its doors?

The night is so much darker;  
The wind is so much colder;  
The world I see is so much bigger  
Now that I'm alone.

Papa, please forgive me.  
Try to understand me;  
Papa, don't you know I had no choice?

Can you hear me praying,  
Anything I'm saying  
Even though the night is filled with voices?

I remember everything you taught me  
Every book I've ever read...  
Can all the words in all the books  
Help me to face what lies ahead?

The trees are so much taller  
And I feel so much smaller;  
The moon is twice as lonely  
And the stars are half as bright...

Papa, how I love you...  
Papa, how I need you.  
Papa, how I miss you  
Kissing me

Good night... 

As the tears flowed down Jessica's face, she looked down at her and her father's entwined hands. She felt a strong grasp in Richard's hand and gasped.

"Daddy?" whispered Jessica. "Papa? Can you hear me?"

* * *

"Billy's gone?" whispered Jill as the remaining rangers returned to the hospital a short time later. Kevin had gone home for the night, but would be back first thing in the morning.

"Yeah, with Cestro," said Kat. "Aquitar is in danger."

"Sharon?" came Jessica's voice. The group looked up to see Jessica standing in the archway.

"What is it? Is he-" started Sharon.

"He's alive," whispered Jessica. "He's awake and alive and he's gonna be okay." Jessica bawled into Rocky as Sharon let out a gasp and rushed back to Richard's room.

"Are you serious?" cried Jill. "Dad's okay?" Jessica nodded.

"I sang to him from _Yentl_," said Jessica. "Our song. It brought him back."

Jessica wiped away her tears.

"You guys, there's something I need to tell you all," said Jessica. "About why I pushed off lunch with Dad an hour."

There was a slight pause and a hitch in Jessica's voice.

"What is it baby?" asked Rocky. Jessica looked up into Rocky's eyes.

"I'm pregnant," whispered Jessica. "And I'm still applying to NYADA."

"Pregnant?" asked a stunned Rocky. "Are you serious? We're having another baby?" Jessica nodded.

"I have a feeling it's a boy," whispered Jessica. "Mother's intuition."

"Wow," said Rocky with a smile as he put a hand to her stomach. "How far along do you..."

"I'm not sure," said Jessica. "Three months maybe? I'm going to make an appointment first thing Monday."

"What about Ranger duties?" whispered Tommy.

"I'll take Billy's place in helping from the sidelines," said Jessica. "You guys can call on Tigress when you need her. She will come in a heartbeat."

Sharon re-emerged into the waiting room.

"How's Dad?" Jill asked Sharon.

"Better," said Sharon. "So much better. The doctor said we should all go home for the night. They will call us if anything happens."

"Alright, well, I can take Kat home and pick up Lexie," said Tommy.

"You two be careful," said Sharon, hugging Tommy.

"He will be alright Mom," said Tommy. "Richard's a fighter. He will be healthier than us once he fully recovers."

Tommy and Kat said goodbye to everyone as they walked out hand-in-hand. Tanya and Adam followed suit, and Jill, Jessica, Rocky, and Sharon stood there.

"Sharon, I told everyone else, and I'm not sure if Dad heard everything I said to him while he was unconscious, but I want to tell you something," said Jessica. She took a deep breath in and took Rocky's hand in hers. As Jessica placed Rocky's hand on her stomach, Sharon gasped.

"We're pregnant again," whispered Jessica. Sharon smiled widely and bawled as she pulled Jessica and Rocky into a hug.

"This is the best Christmas present ever besides your father being alive!" whispered Sharon.

"We are going to wait and tell Lexie on Christmas," said Jessica. "You know, make sure there's nothing wrong first before we get her hopes up. But I'm pretty sure we are having a boy."

Sharon grinned and hugged her again.

"Come on, let's go home," said Sharon.

* * *

All was quiet on the Ranger front for the next couple weeks. Mondo wasn't attacking Angel Grove, which meant he had a huge plan. It was Christmas Eve and the rangers were helping Ernie with the Holiday Festival at the Youth Center. The rangers had all brought something they did for tradition in their families. Richard had been released from the hospital a week after his heart attack and now he was at home recovering. Jessica and Rocky had gone to the doctor and he confirmed that Jessica was pregnant. She was fourteen weeks along now and the baby would be born in early June. The doctor confirmed that Jessica was having a boy, which thrilled Rocky and Jessica.

"I hear congratulations are in order," said Ernie to Rocky and Jessica as they helped him decorate the Christmas tree in the Youth Center. "Kat and Tommy told me you guys are pregnant again."

"Yes, a boy," grinned Jessica. "We're going to name him after our dads."

"How is your dad?" asked Ernie.

"He's getting stronger every day," said Jessica. "He's a on a strict diet, much to his displeasure. No Cowboy-style steak for him anytime soon. He's quitting his practice for awhile."

"Hey, him getting healthy is important," said Ernie. "When he's fully recovered, have him give me a call. I could always use an extra hand around here. And if you guys need anything, let me know, alright? I'll send some food home with you guys."

"I'm sure Dad and Sharon would appreciate that," said Jessica. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Ernie. "Well, I gotta go get the eggnog! I'll be back in a jiffy!"

As Ernie headed to the kitchen, Jessica smiled and continued to hang up ornaments on the tree. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessica caught a glimpse of the one person she didn't want to see and groaned.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" It was Jessica's rival from Stone Canyon, Walters.

"Not now Walters, I don't have time for your shit," said Jessica, turning towards him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by and say that I'm sorry to hear about your dad and his heart attack," said Walters. "My dad went through it last year too."

"Thanks, I guess," said Jessica. "He gets stronger everyday."

"Also, I know that puts a damper on your little Glee Club, what with your step-mom the advisor and all. So if you think you're going to win Regionals, good luck with that. You'll need something that we can't do to beat us." There was a smirk on his face and Rocky growled.

"Walters, if you don't leave, I'll have Bulk and Skull kick you out..." growled Rocky.

"Hey, I just wanted to give my thoughts and sympathy, and wish you Happy Holidays," said Walters as Tommy and the others came over.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Tommy.

"Want me to kick his ass?" growled Adam.

"I'd like to see your try, Park," smirked Walters. "I was just leaving. Happy Holidays."

As Walters turned to walk away, Jessica called out to him.

"Hey Walters! Have your Renegades meet us in the AGHS auditorium on the seventh of January, 3:00. We will show you what a REAL glee club does!" said Jessica.

"You betcha, Hartgrove," said Walters, heading out of the youth center. Ernie had seen the whole thing as he walked up to the group with the eggnog.

"Hey, everything okay guys?" asked Ernie. "What was that all about?"

"Oh Walters just trying to intimidate Jess again as usual," said Rocky, waving a hand in frustration. "He's just jealous."

"Yeah, he's an arrogant kid, but don't let him get to you," said Ernie. "Now let's have a party!"

* * *

Mondo had tried to ruin the Rangers' holidays with what Jill described as a "Lame Ass Grinch Rip Off". To be specific, Mondo had made everyone become hateful to each other with a brainwashing beam. However, the beam hadn't affected the twins, so the group was restored to normal within an hour.

School resumed on that seventh day of January. Sharon had hired a visiting nurse for Richard when she was at work. At 3:00 sharp, the members of the Stone Canyon Renegades sat in the AGHS auditorium, facing the stage where the rangers and their fellow Glee club members stood, dressed in hip hop and funk garb.

"Thanks for coming," said Jessica. "You know, we used to all be friends. Ever since Rocky, Adam, Jill and I transferred here, you guys act like we are worthless pieces of crap. Well, real friends don't turn their backs on each other. With that said, here is a little something to show you that we are going to kick your asses at Regionals."

Jessica signaled to the band and they started to play an upbeat tune.

_Rocky:_

_Roof off_

_We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

_Tear the roof_

_We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

_Tear the roof_

_We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

_Tear the roof_

_We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

_Flyers:_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

_We want the funk, give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk, give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow_

Everyone was showing off their best dance moves, literally getting funky with themselves.

_Jessica and Rocky with Flyers:_

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

_You've got a real type of thing going down getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Tanya: Rhythm going round yeah yeah)_

_You've got a real type of thing going down getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Tanya: Rhythm yeah)_

_You've got a real type of thing going down getting down (Tanya: Heey)_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Tanya: Rhythm going round and round and round)_

_Rocky and Jess:_

_We want the funk, give up the funk_

_We need the funk, (Flyers: There's a whole lot of rhythm) we gotta have that funk_

_We need the funk, (Flyers: There's a whole lot of rhythm) we gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk (Jill: Get funky now)_

_Give up the funk (Adam: Get funky)_

_We need the funk (Jill: Get funky now)_

_We gotta have that funk (Adam: Get funky)_

_We want the funk (Mercedes: Yeeaah)_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Flyers: Gotta have that funk)_

_We want the funk (Flyers: Aowl!)_

_Give up the funk (Flyers: Heeey)_

_We need the funk (Flyers: Woohoo)_

_We gotta have that funk (Flyers: Hey)_

_Flyers:_

_We're gonna turn this mother out (We want the funk, give up the funk)_

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (This mother out)_

_We're gonna turn this mother out (We want the funk, give up the funk)_

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (We're gonna turn this mother out hey!)_

_Flyers:_

_Ow, we want the funk give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk (Gotta have that funk)_

_We want the funk (Woohoo heey)_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk (We need it)_

_We gotta have that funk ( Heey)_

_We want the funk (Heey)_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Gotta have that funk)_

_We want the funk (Heeeeeeey)_

_Give up the funk (Heeeeeeey funk funk funk)_

_We need the funk (Give it up give it up)_

_Gotta have that funk_

_Flyers:_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow (Doo doo doo)_

_Na-na-na-na-na (Na-na-na heeey..Sing it!)_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow (You've got a real type of thing going down)_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going down (Whole lot of rhythm going down!)_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

_Tanya:_

_Yeeaahh!_

_Flyers:_

_We want the funk, give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Jessica: Funky!)_

_We want the funk, (Jessica: Yeahhh!)_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk (Rocky: We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker)_

_(Jessica: Funky funky!) (Rocky: Tear the roof off the sucker)_

_Give up the funk (Rocky: Tear the roof off)_

_We need the funk (Rocky: We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker)_

_(Jessica: Get down man!)_

_We gotta have that funk (Rocky: Tear the roof off the sucker)_

_(Jessica: Heey)_

_We want the funk, give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

_Jessica:_

_Heeeeeyyy! _

As the song ended and everyone held a final pose before walking off the stage, the Renegades sat in awe and shock.

"See you jackasses at Regionals," said Jessica, flipping the bird at Walters and the other Renegades.

"Holy crap, they did a funk number," said one of the girls.

"We've never been able to do a funk number!" hissed another.

"I'm somewhat utterly depressed," said a shocked Walters.

"We're souless automatons, of course we can't do funk," the girl replied back.

Walters just sulked. They were in deep shit.


End file.
